


Multiplicity

by A_Horse_Called_Hwin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Clones, Established Relationship, Humor, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, immature writing, old fic, ye be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-03
Updated: 2006-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Horse_Called_Hwin/pseuds/A_Horse_Called_Hwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my oldest fics, written when I was a stupider human being.  Since I don’t believe in deleting fics, it’s here for anyone who needs a laugh or three at Bad writing.</p><p>Better living through cloning. Qui-Gon thought getting himself a clone would save himself from the heavy loads of work, but what he does not know, is the clone is thinking about exactly the same thing...</p><p>Inspired by the film “Multiplicity” (1996), starring Michael Keaton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multiplicity

**Author's Note:**

> One of my oldest fics, written when I was a stupider human being. Since I don’t believe in deleting fics, it’s here for anyone who needs a laugh or three at Bad writing.
> 
> Originally posted on the Master-Apprentice Archive and FanFiction.Net.
> 
> Immature Writing, Ye Be Warned.

 

To _Boss Aayla_ , a generous mistress to serve.

 

 

Qui-Gon leaned back into his chair with a deep sigh -- he'd been working for eighteen hours today and he felt sore in every part of his body.   He'd got a decent place in the Order (a Jedi Master) and an excellent Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, which made him think his life was perfect.   Yeah, life was beautiful then.

But that was all in the past. This year Master Yoda and Master Mace Windu seemed to be determined to make his life miserable: they forced him to accept the position of sorting all data into different categories. Qui-Gon still remembered that damned conversation in the Council Chamber clearly as if it just happened yesterday...

"What do you think of your life now, Qui-Gon?" Mace asked sincerely with concern.

"Why are you so concerned now, Mace?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Mace arched an eyebrow, "I am a Council Member."

"Answer Master Windu's question immediately, you will, Qui-Gon." Master Yoda said impatiently.

"Well, of course there's nothing to be complained about." Qui-Gon answered with suspicion.

"You mean...perfect?" Mace rubbed his chin idly.

"Kind of like that." Qui-Gon had a bad feeling about this.

Mace and Master Yoda looked at each other with a smile and nodded to each other. As Qui-Gon was about to ask why they looked so untrustworthy, Mace said seriously to him: "We are pleased to inform you that you've got a new job now, Qui-Gon."

"A new WHAT?!" Qui-Gon's eyes widened in horror.

"Your new job is to sort all the data we've received into different categories."

"ALL the data?!"

"Precisely." Mace smiled, "Because you're the only applicant we've interviewed so far who claimed his life to be perfect."

"Hold on for a moment." Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes, "Since when did I become an _applicant_?"

"Signed your name on the _DONATE! Help the people who need you!_ form, you did." Master Yoda smiled smugly, "And the application agreement form for this position was on the _back_ of _your_ form."

Qui-Gon gasped in revelation, then he gritted his teeth with anger, "So you used my good-heartedness to lure me into this trap?"

"Don't make it sound like we're evil, Qui-Gon." Mace grinned in triumph, "It could be anyone to get that particular form -- you're just unfortunate enough to be that person."

"Holy Force!" Qui-Gon exclaimed, "How long will I be stuck with that damned job anyway?"

"Don't worry," Mace waved his hand reassuringly, "It's not long; only for twelve months."

"A YEAR?!" Qui-Gon yelled, "What do you think I am, huh? A droid?"

"And may the Force be with you." Mace said, standing up to leave the Council Chamber with Master Yoda.

"Wait! You can't do that to me!" Qui-Gon shouted after them, while Mace and Master Yoda strode out of the Council Chamber, chatting happily and completely, intentionally ignoring Qui-Gon's existence.

"Master, are you all right?"

Qui-Gon woke up from the memory to find his Padawan looking down at him worriedly.

"Well, I'm fine, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand wearily, "Just tired..."

"I wish I could give you a hand, but I don't have the slightest idea of how to sort data. Did you finish your work today?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." Qui-Gon sighed, "I'm gonna be dead soon if I still continue my miserable life like this."

"Well, you can't blame anyone for that." Obi-Wan sighed as well, "I told you to always check the backside of any form before you sign, but you never listened."

"So you're saying this is MY fault?"

"Sort of -- uh, wait. Yeah, this is your fault." Obi-Wan sighed again, "Maybe you could find someone to help you on this. You know, an assistant."

"But how am I supposed to find that person? This is the most exhausting and boring job EVER existed in the Jedi history!"

"Too bad, Master. But it's your job, so you'll have to find a way _your_ self." Then Obi-Wan yawned and led his deep-in-thought Master to the Master bedroom.

"Good night, Master. From the painful and helpless look on your face, I know you're gonna have difficulties on sleeping tonight. So I suggest you to count Banthas."

Qui-Gon snorted, "I thought you already knew counting Banthas is never useful."

"Well, since you're the one who will have problems in sleeping, so it's entirely YOUR choice to decide to count Banthas or not. Sleep tight, Master." Obi-Wan kissed his cheek gently and went to his own bedroom.

Qui-Gon continued his contemplation about finding an assistant. He knew it was almost impossible to find someone to help him, so he must find another way to help himself. To be honest, there was only half month left, so he _could_ stand the exhaustion -- he was a Jedi Master after all. But there was something else in his mind that pressed him to finish the work faster than ever.

Then a thought struck him all of a sudden.

 

 

"Good day, Qui-Gon." Master Smokieleed Jojoba greeted Qui-Gon with a benign smile, "What can I do for you?"

"Smoky, I know this sounds ridiculous." Qui-Gon hesitated a moment, "Can you...clone people?"

Smokieleed stared at him for a moment, and then slowly nodded his wrinkled head, "Yeah, I can, though not as perfect and optional as the Kaminoan products. But why did you ask?"

Qui-Gon swallowed, "Because...I...kind of need a...clone." He finished the sentence difficultly.

Smokieleed gaped at him for a longer moment, then finally said, "Might I know the reason?"

"Because if I don't get one as soon as possible, Smoky, you'll only see a Qui-Gon ghost floating around here soon." Qui-Gon said plaintively.

"All right." Smokieleed sighed, "But I have to warn you: the clones I make are not like the Kaminoan ones -- we can't decide their characters or make them more or less docile or change their growing speed. I can only make a clone that has exactly the same age of yours and we won't know what his personality would be like until he is done. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course!" Qui-Gon said in relief, "Smoky, you're really my savior!"

"Wait till you see your clone, then decide if you should thank me, Qui-Gon." Smokieleed said anxiously, "Give me thirty minutes, and you'll have your clone."

"How fast!" Qui-Gon said in exhilaration.

Smokieleed gestured Qui-Gon to follow him into his No. 2 Secret Lab and told Qui-Gon to stand on a metal board of a complex machine. Then he powered up the machine and blue rays shone from the mechanism around Qui-Gon and right through him. Qui-Gon saw the screen near him begin to display the structure of his brain. But then Smokieleed blocked his view as he started working on the machine.

Thirty minutes later, a human figure began to form on the table in the center of the laboratory -- from head to toes, gradually. And a man that looked exactly like Qui-Gon was lying on the table, asleep.

Qui-Gon looked at his clone in amazement and stepped down from the metal board he'd been standing on, "You're really something, Smoky."

Smokieleed shrugged and covered a blanket on the sleeping clone, then said in weariness: "Now we'd better pray that your clone doesn't have a terrible personality, Qui-Gon."

As he was saying, the clone woke and sat up in confusion: "Huh?"

"Holy Force..." Qui-Gon studied his clone for a while, marveling at the resemblance between them.

"All right, pal," Smokieleed said to the bewildered clone, "You're here because you're a clone I've just made and I'll call you Qui-Gon #1. And this guy here," he pointed at Qui-Gon, "is the original, Qui-Gon Jinn. Got it?"

"I suppose so." Qui-Gon #1 frowned, "But why did you want a clone, sir?" he looked at Qui-Gon in confusion.

"First of all, you can call me Qui-Gon."

"Okay, Qui-Gon."

"That's more I like it. So I need you because I've got too much work to do and I really need someone to help me."

"Okay. What should I do?"

"Not so fast, #1." Qui-Gon sighed in relief and savored the moment of happiness, "You know my name?"

"Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Good. Then you will need to pretend to be me when you're doing my job, got it?"

"Yep."

"Now, I will teach you how to be me and there are also several rules we must follow."

 

 

Obi-Wan was having some nice, warm tea on the couch after he finally terminated the filthy fly that had been living with them for the last whole week. He absorbed the aroma of the tea in contentment as the door opened. He looked up to greet his Master, but what he saw were two Masters.

Obi-Wan's jaw fell and he only caught his cup in time before it fell off his hands.

"Ma-Master?" he stared at the two Qui-Gons before him in turn, not sure what happened. He knew that one on the left was his Master -- from his typical facial expression, but who was that man beside him?

"Easy now, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said reassuringly, "Let me introduce you to each other." He gestured to #1, "Obi-Wan, this is Qui-Gon #1." He gestured to Obi-Wan, "#1, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, my Padawan."

"Qui-Gon #1?" Obi-Wan's eyes widened in disbelief, "He's your CLONE?!"

"Sure." Qui-Gon nodded smilingly, "You said I ought to find myself an assistant, so here he is. And he's going to take over ALL of my work! I'm free at last!"

"But what will YOU do?"

"I've been working for eleven and a half months now, so it's break time! I'll enjoy my finally-normal life now..." Qui-Gon looked at the ceiling dreamily.

"But does he know how to do your job?" asked Obi-Wan, pulling his daydreaming Master back to reality.

"No worries, Padawan. I've got it _all_ set."

"Still one problem."

"What's that?"

"Where will he live?"

"Oh..." Qui-Gon suddenly realized the problem, "Uh...I think..." he turned to #1, "Do you mind sleeping on the couch?"

"Not at all, Qui-Gon." #1 said cheerfully, "It's good to see you have such nice quarters and a good apprentice."

"Yeah, I think so, too..." Qui-Gon smiled at Obi-Wan with affection and pride, which made the Padawan blush a bit. In general, Qui-Gon would slide an arm around Obi-Wan's waist and kiss his forehead -- or maybe his lips, tenderly. But he didn't feel comfortable of doing that in front of his clone -- he didn't tell #1 that he and his Padawan were in love.

After Qui-Gon settled #1 on the couch and gave him a cup of tea to relax himself, he went into the kitchen with Obi-Wan after him.

"He seems to have a different personality from yours, Master." Obi-Wan said thoughtfully, giving a glance to the living room.

"I noticed that, too." Qui-Gon grinned, "And that personality is called 'Mr. Nice Guy'."

"But you're really going to leave all the work to #1?" Obi-Wan said in concern.

"Well, only the sorting data part." Qui-Gon turned to look at his Padawan, "I still need to train you myself -- the only difference will be that I will have MORE time to give you your lessons."

"Oh..." Obi-Wan shuddered at the thought, "I hope those lessons are not still about feeling the Living Force from a cockroach."

"Of course not. This time we'll feel the Living Force from an earthworm."

 

 

So Qui-Gon was now having a really pleasant life, even better than he'd imagined.

Qui-Gon #1 went to the Temple Data System Chamber (also known as TDSC) very early everyday (as Qui-Gon always did), and the staff there found Qui-Gon a little different than usual.

"Qui-Gon, you don't like so sleepy and tired today." A purple humanoid with four tentacles as arms, who #1 recognized as Master Wie'woo-ta according to Qui-Gon's description, remarked gently.

"Well," #1 swallowed nervously, "I finished the work earlier last night and slept well."

"I'm really sorry for your pressure and workloads, Qui-Gon. You have a Padawan to train and you've got so many data to sort everyday. But your job here will end in half a month, so you'll soon be able to get back to your normal life again." Wie'woo-ta patted his shoulder in comfort.

"Th-Thank you, Master Wie'woo-ta." #1 was amazed by the warmth the other Master gave him, "That's really kind of you to say so."

Wie'woo-ta frowned: Qui-Gon had never called him _Master_ Wie'woo-ta before. But then he shrugged and said, "So let's get started with today's. These are the data we received last night, from Teappo." He used one of his tentacles to point at one of the many screens in the circular chamber.

"From where?" #1 blinked at the planet's name.

"Teappo." Wie'woo-ta frowned, "You've just sorted out some other data from there last week."

"Oh, I remember now!" #1 swallowed again, sweat began to appear on his forehead, " _That_ planet!"

Wie'woo-ta thought Qui-Gon was really strange today, but then he decided it was not his business, so he went away to leave Qui-Gon to his work.

#1 took a deep breath before he started the work. Qui-Gon had taught him how to sort out the data and told him that if he couldn't finish the work before the sky got dark, he may take the remaining work back to the quarters and finished it there. During the work, he was really grateful that he didn't have a Padawan to train -- from the data he'd already been working on in TDSC, he couldn't imagine how Qui-Gon had managed to find time and strength to still give his apprentice lessons after the stressful work here.

 

 

Five days later...

When Qui-Gon met Master Tereng'ty Un-Nu, one of his old friends, on the way to the Dining Hall one day, Tereng'ty said to him in marvel: "Obi-Wan is getting better in feeling the Living Force now, Qui-Gon. You must have spent much time in teaching him, but how did you manage that much work?"

"Well," Qui-Gon smiled smugly, "I'm surely a wise man that knows how to achieve a better life."

After he finished the lunch with Master Tereng'ty, Qui-Gon walked back to his quarters, humming merrily, ready to give Obi-Wan some lessons of sparring.

"Qui-Gon!" A voice came behind him halted him, and he turned around to see Master Ki-Adi-Mundi walking up to him.

"What can I do for you?"

"I only want to ensure that you will finish the report in time."

"What report?" Qui-Gon had a very bad feeling, again.

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi's eyes narrowed in annoyance, "I thought I just told you about that five minutes ago."

Qui-Gon was sweating. _That must be #1!_ "Oh, THAT report! Of course! Sorry about that, Ki, I've got a little...uh...short-term memory loss these days, must because of the heavy workloads. You won't mind telling me about that, again, right?" Master Ki-Adi-Mundi rolled his eyes, "Anyway, the Council needs you to write a report, concerning the last mission you and Obi-Wan went on three months ago."

"But I've already finished that report. And it took me twenty hours!"

"And that one is lost during our...ahem," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi cleared his throat uneasily, cursing that he had to endure this embarrassment twice, "system remodeling."

"Oh, I see..."Qui-Gon nodded his head and said sarcastically, "So you need me to write the same report again because of your clumsiness."

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi frowned, "That's strange, Qui-Gon. When I told you about that five minutes ago, you just calmly accepted and went away. But now you're acting as if that incident never happened before."

"I told you: it was because of the short-term memory loss." Qui-Gon said hurriedly.

"And your attitude towards this changed considerably as well."

"Well, I was in a very good mood five minutes ago. Unlike now, I feel terrible -- must because of the lunch." Qui-Gon tried to look sick.

"Honestly, Qui-Gon." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi narrowed his eyes skeptically, "I think THIS is the normal reaction you usually have. You've always been a pain for the Council, but five minutes ago, you're just like a completely changed man!"

"Great, so I'm back to myself again." Qui-Gon looked around in panic, "Listen, Ki, I'm really in a hurry at the moment, so I'd better be going now. Bye!" he ran away from the Council Member as fast as he could.

He bumped into Obi-Wan on the way. He maintained his balance and reached out to grab his Padawan from falling to the floor.

"What's the hurry, Master?" Obi-Wan steadied himself and asked.

"Trying to get away from Ki -- he met #1 five minutes ago and he's _confused_."

"Well, it's dangerous to make a Council Member _confused_ , Master."

"Of course I know that!" said Qui-Gon impatiently, "You know where #1 is?"

"Nope." Obi-Wan looked around, "At least he's not in the quarters." He gave a sigh, "But Master, I don't think having a clone is a good idea. Master Ki-Adi is just the first one to question it, and soon more will come. And it's already been eleven and a half months now, why can't you just tolerate the last half month?"

"Speak for yourself, Padawan." Qui-Gon sneered, not willing to let Obi-Wan know the true reason of his finding a helper so desperately, "Easy for you to say because you're not the one that has been forced to be tortured by those Force-damn data."

"Fine, then don't listen!" Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed, "But what will you do with #1 after the sorting-data job is done?"

"I'll think of it later." Qui-Gon said in mock-relaxation, though that was one problem he hadn't thought of before.

"Hey, Qui-Gon!" A Master walked by spoke, surprised, "I thought you said you were heading for the TDSC?"

"Uh, plan changed. I'm going to give Obi-Wan some lessons of sparring instead."

"Okay, but don't forget to give yourself some break." Qui-Gon waved at him as the Master bade him farewell and left.

Then Qui-Gon sighed -- clearly, Obi-Wan was right: more would come. As he looked at Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan just snorted: "Told you."

 

 

Later that day, the Master and the Padawan went back to their quarters. But the moment their door swished open, they were both stunned.

There were two Qui-Gons already in the quarters. Obi-Wan knew the one that stood up to greet them was #1 -- from his facial expression, but who was that man sitting on their couch?

"What's this all about, #1?" Qui-Gon talked first as #1 was clearly waiting for him to ask.

"Um..." #1 swallowed nervously, "A person with very long head told me that the Council wanted me to write a report about some mission, and I knew I wouldn't be able to afford that much work, so I...uh..."

"Asked Smoky to clone yourself?" Qui-Gon asked gently.

"Y-Yes."

"And did Smoky call him Qui-Gon #2?"

#1 nodded.

"Typical Smoky name." Qui-Gon sighed, "But the truth is, #1, I'm gonna have to write that report myself, since you don't know what happened on Gallah VI."

"Gallah VI?"

"That's the planet we had our last mission on three months ago." Qui-Gon said gently, "And that guy with a very long head is Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, he's on the Council."

"No wonder." #1 rubbed his chin, "But about that report, I still think #2 could help. I've already told #2 about everything you told me."

"Oh, brother!" #2, who was still sitting on the couch, exclaimed impatiently, "For Force's sake, #1, this Original here is clearly an idiot."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan both stared at the new clone in shock. And #1 was deeply embarrassed.

"Of course I can write that report for _him_. It's simple: first _he_ tells me about that mission, and then _I_ write the report." He spoke as if he was talking to some fools. "I'm sure I am quite capable of writing reports, since I undoubtedly have a much clearer mind than he does." He turned to Qui-Gon and said arrogantly, "No offense."

"None taken, jerk." Qui-Gon said coldly.

"Uh, #2 is a bit..." #1 swallowed, "over-confident about himself, though he is clever."

"Yeah, the personality of a smartass." Qui-Gon said calmly.

"So what do you say about this writing report thing, Original?" #2 cut back into the conversation abruptly.

"Original?" Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes, "Even though I am the original of your existence, that doesn't mean you can call me 'Original'."

"Whatever you say, Original." #2 shrugged, clearly not interested.

Obi-Wan didn't like #2 -- #1 was a kind person, but #2 was so annoying. He decided to join the conversation to put the subject into a more important one: "Then where will #2 sleep, #1?"

"Uh..." #1 swallowed again, "I'm hoping he'd agree to sleep on the couch, and I'll move down to the floor."

"Nonsense." #2 interrupted.

When Obi-Wan was beginning to think perhaps #2 wasn't that awful, #2 continued arrogantly, "Of course I'll sleep on a bed. That's for sure."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at #2's selfish words. Then Qui-Gon said coldly, "But unfortunately, you don't have a bed here."

" _Don't_ I?" #2's eyes narrowed, "I'm sure there's a bed in the Padawan bedroom."

"But that's MY bed and MY room!" Obi-Wan exclaimed in horror.

"So what? You're the Padawan here. It's completely moral for you to surrender your room for a Master."

"You're not a Jedi Master!" Obi-Wan yelled angrily, "You're just a CLONE of a Master!"

"Which means," #2 held up one finger threateningly, "I have all the ability your Master's body possesses."

#1, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon all gaped at him in revelation: he might not have Qui-Gon's memory or mind, but he had what Qui-Gon's body achieved.

"So, young Padawan," #2 smiled in triumph, "I suggest you to gather your stuff and move out now."

As Qui-Gon was about to protest for his apprentice, Obi-Wan sighed and resigned: "All right, you'll have the room." Then he walked away to go to his room, and #1 looked at his frustrated figure with apology and guilt.

 

 

"There, you're happy now?" Obi-Wan laid a mattress on the floor next to Qui-Gon's bed, "Now I've been kicked out from MY room by YOUR clone."

"Then why don't you object?" Qui-Gon handed him a sheet and a blanket, "I was ready to fight for you, but then you just surrendered for no reason."

"Well..." Obi-Wan sighed heavily and sat down on the mattress, "I feel maybe I _should_ give my room to #2, because he's been created to live in this world only for the purpose of doing another person's work. #1 is generous and doesn't ask for much, but if #2 has requirements, I should do my best to meet them. I would do the same if #1 asked for anything, too. I can't help feeling sorry for them. Therefore," he sighed again, "I guess I'm doing this for the sake of virtue. They're my Master's clones, after all." He went back to spreading the sheet over the mattress.

"So you're doing this...for me?" Qui-Gon asked gently, touched by Obi-Wan's sacrifice for him.

"Is there another person in this quarters has clones?" Obi-Wan said bitterly, "But then again, I am doing this for the sake of virtue. Hmm..." he contemplated, "So you should say I am doing this for the sake of virtue because of the fact that you are MY Master and most important of all, because of your thoughtlessness and idiocy."

"You always have to be so irritating, don't you?" Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes and arched an eyebrow.

"Well, what can I say," Obi-Wan shook his head ruefully, "you just HAVE to be so stubborn and selfish."

" _Selfish_?" Qui-Gon's eyes widened, then he continued coldly, "Please elaborate."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, then began: "YOU CLONED YOURSELF BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO STUPID TO FIND YOURSELF A **NORMAL** ASSISTANT! AND OUR TROUBLE HAS STARTED BECAUSE **YOU** WERE AFRAID THAT **YOU** WOULD LOSE **YOUR** PATHETIC LIFE FOR THE WORKLOADS, DESPITE THE TRUTH YOU'VE ONLY HAVE HALF MONTH LEFT! AND NOW I AM LIVING IN A WORLD OF SHIT BECAUSE **YOU** CANNOT STAND EVEN HALF MONTH OF SORTING DATA WORK! AND WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO SORTING DATA WORK? BECAUSE YOU **NEVER** LISTENED TO MY SUGGESTION TO **NOT** SIGN YOUR DAMN NAME LIGHTLY! SO THE **ONLY** REASON YOU'VE CLONED YOURSELF AND GOT US STUCK WITH THIS MESS IS YOU ARE FEELING SORRY FOR **YOURSELF**!"

Beyond Obi-Wan's expectation, Qui-Gon roared back: "IT'S NEVER **JUST** ABOUT ME, YOU HEARTLESS IDIOT! I AM NOT BLIND, AND I SAW YOUR **PROBLEMS** AND **FRUSTRATIONS** WITH THE LIVING FORCE! BEING YOUR MASTER, HOW COULD I JUST STAND ASIDE AND DO NOTHING! BUT I AM NO GOD, I COULDN'T SPARE MYSELF ENOUGH TIME AND STRENGTH TO TEACH YOU UNLESS I COULD FIND A WAY TO FINISH THAT FORCE-DAMN WORK **FASTER**!"

Obi-Wan fell silent instantly, then asked quietly, "So it was...because of me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. It was **only** _fifty_ percent because of you." Qui-Gon replied coldly, though Obi-Wan could sense Qui-Gon was lying.

A knock on the door brought both of them to attention. #2's sleepy voice spoke behind the door, "Time to sleep now, Love Birds. Stop disturbing my sleep, will you?"

Then they heard #2 yawned loudly and went away. They heard a brief conversation between #2 and #1:

"How did you tolerate this, #1? Their barking is unbelievable!"

"But I never knew they are in love with each other."

"Give me a break. They can't be more obvious."

"They can't?"

"Sure. You just take a look at the way they glance at each other and you'll figure out in no time."

"Wow. Maybe I should try it once tomorrow."

"Maybe. But now I'm back to sleep. Good night, #1."

"Good night, #2."

And everything went back to silence again.

The Master and the Padawan stared at each other for a short moment, and then looked away.

"#2 sure is clever and more sensitive than #1." Obi-Wan stated emotionlessly.

"And that's what makes him a smartass." Qui-Gon nodded emotionlessly, too.

"I, uh..." Obi-Wan swallowed, "I am sorry for what I said, Master."

"You should." Qui-Gon nodded approvingly.

"I admit I was being arrogant --"

"And stupid."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, then said in resignation, "Yes, and stupid. And will you please forgive me, Master?" Obi-Wan looked up at his Master with apologies in his eyes, "I know only saying 'sorry' wouldn't be enough --"

"No." Qui-Gon suddenly pulled Obi-Wan into his embrace tightly, "But _this_ would be." Then Qui-Gon lowered his head to kiss Obi-Wan's lips gently, who immediately became boneless in his arms.

Obi-Wan tried to pull back weakly, murmuring: "That's not what I meant..."

"Then what did you mean?" Qui-Gon caressed the Padawan's cheek tenderly.

"Uh...I meant..." Obi-Wan swallowed, trying to think coherently under Qui-Gon's touch, "I would do the...the weekly cleaning work for...for you..."

Qui-Gon's head jerked up instantly, "Weekly cleaning work?"

"It's your turn this week to clean up our quarters." Obi-Wan returned to be sober again quickly.

"But I thought I did the cleaning work last week."

" _No_ , it was _I_ who did the cleaning work last week."

"Fine." Qui-Gon said, "Since I've already forgiven you, so I'll do it myself..." he trailed off as he glanced at the bedroom door, "Maybe my dear clone #2 could be of service."

"But I thought he's going to do your report." Obi-Wan frowned.

"That's his problem." Qui-Gon said irresponsibly, "Now," he let go of Obi-Wan and went back to putting away Obi-Wan's stuff, "perhaps we should try to get you settle down here faster and go to sleep. I am really tired now."

"How come? You didn't do any sorting work today, in fact, you haven't done ANY sorting work since #1 came here."

"Haven't you ever heard of that 'mind-exhausted is worse than body-exhausted'?"

"Your mind is exhausted?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because of the pressure of being a Master! Now, shush, go back to work."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and began tending to his blanket.

"Master?" Obi-Wan asked as he finally finished settling down in his Master's bedroom, sitting on the mattress on the floor.

"Mm?" Qui-Gon answered absently as he lay down on his bed.

"Do you think there will be more clones of you in the future?"

Qui-Gon closed his eyes wearily, "I hope not. Two are already enough -- or even too many."

"Why do I have a feeling that #2 will clone himself?"

"Be quiet, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said sleepily, "I'm already asleep."

"Then why are you talking?"

"Mind your own business..." Qui-Gon really fell asleep this time.

Obi-Wan gazed at his sleeping Master for a moment, then he stood up to move Qui-Gon to be under the blanket -- the older man had fallen asleep on top of his blanket.

 

 

"#2, that's MY cup!" Qui-Gon exclaimed indignantly at #2, who was still sipping milk with his cup.

"So?" #2 didn't even bother to glance at him, "I'm your clone, remember? So your cup is my cup, too, Original."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"That's because your intelligence is not enough for you to understand the words coming from my wise mouth."

"But, #2," #1 remarked tentatively, "it REALLY doesn't make any sense."

#2 shrugged, "Then let's just say that I got the cup first."

"And?" Qui-Gon said coldly.

"And I will be the one to use it at least this breakfast." #2 replied with equal coldness, plus some arrogance.

"Okay, okay, you win." Qui-Gon sighed, too annoyed by #2 to continue arguing and walked away, "I'll just find a new one."

As Qui-Gon #2 was thinking that he was lucky this morning, Qui-Gon abruptly turned around, added: "By the way, #2, after you finish my mission report today -- I gave you the details of it already last night -- you will clean the quarters."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know, clean the quarters." Qui-Gon smiled ironically, "That shall be _very_ easy for such a wise person like you."

As #2 opened his mouth, intent to retort, Qui-Gon cut him off abruptly, "I will check your work tonight."

Then he left the breakfast area to meet his apprentice, who was now having breakfast in the Dining Hall, for he was sure there would be a conflict in the quarters this morning.

 

 

"Padawan," Qui-Gon said with a sigh as he deactivated his lightsaber blade in the Training Hall, "I find that having clones is even worse than not having any clones at all."

"I told you to find a _normal_ assistant." Obi-Wan sighed as well, "But now that you've created them, then they are human beings as well. They have their own personalities and thoughts."

"And that is the worst part and also why Smoky's _never_ proud of his technology of cloning." Qui-Gon sighed, "This is a nightmare."

 

 

"Qui-Gon #3 will be your name." Smokieleed said to the newly awaked clone anxiously.

"You bet, dude!" #3 said happily, grinning like a child.

"I hope you know what you're doing, #2." Smokieleed rubbed his forehead in weariness, "Qui-Gon created #1, #1 created you, and now you created #3. Don't you think there are too many Qui-Gons out there?"

"No." #2 smiled, "Sometimes to get more out of life, you have to get more of yourself. Anyway, thank you, Doc." He hugged Smokieleed briefly.

"You're welcome, #2." Smokieleed sighed heavily, "May the Force be with you. And for the last time, do NOT call me Doc. I am a Jedi Master with scientific skills, not a scientist."

"Whatever you say, Doc." #2 shrugged absently, clearly not paying any attention to the Jedi Master, as he was about to talk with #3, who was watching everything around him with over-excited eyes.

 

 

Qui-Gon gasped sharply as he saw the scene in front of his eyes when he returned to his quarters: another new Qui-Gon clone was whistling while cleaning the rug with a vacuum cleaner.

"Qui-Gon...#3?" he said tentatively since the clone was too absorbed in doing the cleaning work to notice his presence.

"Yeah?" #3's head snapped up instantly and turned to look at him. He blinked and then his face lit with revelation, "Oh! You must be Gonny! The Original!"

"G-Gonny?" Qui-Gon frowned. Yes, he had a VERY bad feeling about this.

"Yeah, that's your name, isn't it?" #3 hopped excitedly.

"Well...actually it's Qui-Gon."

"That's what I said, Gonny."

"Whatever..." Qui-Gon sighed: he was getting sick of his clones with various personalities.

"Cheer up, dude!" #3 bounced excitedly beside him.

"All right, all right." Qui-Gon put up his hands to motion #3 stop bouncing.

"Master, you know what I heard today --" Obi-Wan, who just came back from outside, dropped the datapads in his hands as he saw a jumping Qui-Gon in the living room.

"Don't tell me this is Qui-Gon #3." He commented in a shaky voice, stunned.

"Obi-Wan, who else can he be?" Qui-Gon rubbed his forehead in weariness.

"I can't believe this -- wait, actually, I CAN believe this. That explains why I heard someone saying they saw a singing you on the way to the quarters. But then again, what can you expect if you've assigned so much work to #2?" Obi-Wan said as he picked up the datapads he just dropped.

" _Much_?" Qui-Gon protested, "I only told him to do the mission report and clean the quarters!"

"Well, obviously that's too much work for _his Highness_." Obi-Wan snorted.

"I'd be more careful if I were you, young man." #2 emerged from Qui-Gon's study room, eyes narrowed, "You're going _way_ out of your depth."

Before Obi-Wan could retort, Qui-Gon spoke with a cold tone, "I've been expecting you, #2."

"And how may I be of _service_ , Original?" #2 kept his arrogant voice.

"How's the report going?" Qui-Gon said coldly.

"Almost done." #2 tilted his head in superiority, "And #3 is the reason why it'll be finished soon."

"Then why is he so...abnormal?" Qui-Gon said sternly as #3 began singing aloud -- and completely off-key -- when he mopped the kitchen floor.

"You know, when you make a copy of a copy, it's not as sharp as...well...the original." #3's expression showed he was tired of explaining the easiest things to Qui-Gon.

"So you think you're _not_ responsible for him?" Qui-Gon arched an eyebrow.

"Well, he's your clone."

"No, he's my clone's clone's clone."

"What's the difference?"

"So he is actually YOUR clone!" Qui-Gon was on the verge of anger.

"Hey!" #3 looked out from the kitchen, "No fighting, okay, guys?"

"Okay..." Qui-Gon and #2 replied, tempering their impatience.

"That's the good dudes!" then he turned his eyes to Obi-Wan, shocked, "Who is this sunshine?"

Obi-Wan felt the hair on the back of his neck stand at that nickname. Qui-Gon sighed, "He's my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Pleased to meet you, sunshine!" he exclaimed happily and disappeared into the kitchen again.

" _Sunshine_?" Obi-Wan turned to look at his Master.

Qui-Gon just shrugged and turned to look at the door as it opened. #1 came in, humming slightly. Then he found the three people in the living room were all staring at him.

"What?" #1 looked at them in confusion.

"You're #1, right?" Qui-Gon said cautiously.

"Yeah...I suppose so." #1 answered nervously, "What's wrong?"

"Just to make sure you're not a new clone." #2 said with his composure.

"A new clone? Why would there be a new clone? #2, you won't clone yourself, will you?"

"Well..."

"You will?!"

"As a matter of fact, I _did_."

#1 gasped sharply and stiffened at once as he heard someone singing loudly -- and still off-key -- in the kitchen.

"That's him?"

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and #2 all nodded in unison, and at the same time, #3 bounced out of the kitchen, grinning like a child: "FINISHED!"

"Oh' dear..." Qui-Gon shook his head in despair as he was now looking at someone that looked exactly like himself but acting like a lunatic. Well, not really a lunatic, but someone too easy to get excited.

"Qui-Gon," #1 touched his arm tentatively, "Master Wie'woo-ta said my job -- I mean, your job -- ends today."

"What?" Qui-Gon said absently, not believing his ears.

"Uh, he said your job of sorting data ends today."

"And I don't need to sort any data anymore?"

"Yeah."

"And I'm a free man again?"

"Yeah."

"Since today?"

"At least that's what he said." #1 said, "And he also said your job ended a little earlier than scheduled because the Council has found someone who is _thrilled_ to do the sorting work."

"Thank you, #1! You're the best!" Qui-Gon hugged #1 tightly.

"Uh...Qui-Gon...? Can't breathe..." #1 said in an incoherent and choked voice, struggled to save himself from his original's arms.

"Oh, sorry!" Qui-Gon finally released him and turned to hold Obi-Wan up by the waist and swing him in a circle. Obi-Wan was stunned that Qui-Gon held him like that in front of the other three.

"I told you they're lovers." #2 nudged #1 with his elbow smugly.

"They sure are." #1 murmured absently.

#3 whistled at full volume at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, which made Obi-Wan blush fiercely, "You should take sunshine out on a date, Gonny!"

" _Gonny_?" Obi-Wan repeated in shock.

"Well, that's a cute name, Original." #2 smiled in irony, and Qui-Gon snorted.

"Then how do you call him?" #1 asked #3 curiously, pointing at #2.

"Lanny, of course!"

"You just HAVE to ask, don't you, #1?" #2 said, annoyed.

"All right, no fighting." Qui-Gon interrupted, "#3's right, I'm taking Obi-Wan out for dinner tonight because today is his birthday."

"It is?" Obi-Wan's brow furrowed, "I thought my birthday's on...Hmm...when is my birthday anyway?"

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes, "It's today, my forgetful Padawan."

"You're sure?"

"Certainly."

"How can you ever be so sure?"

"Because I'm your Master! Listen, Obi-Wan, you want me to take you out or not?"

"Perhaps yes." Obi-Wan said thoughtfully, "We should celebrate your freedom day."

"I don't need to celebrate my freedom day."

"Nor do I need to celebrate my birthday."

"Ugh, cut it out!" #2 exclaimed, "You two just can't stop arguing, can you? Now, Original, just take your little girlfriend out and have fun and leave me in peace!"

" _Girl_ friend?" yelled Obi-Wan furiously, "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means you're a --"

Qui-Gon blocked Obi-Wan's hearing immediately and dragged him out of the quarters before #2 could say anything that would make his short-tempered Padawan explode like a bomb.

Once Obi-Wan was out of the quarters, Qui-Gon went back and gave each of the clones some money to spend if they didn't want to have dinner in the Dining Hall.

Then he took Obi-Wan's lean yet warm hand in his callused one and headed for one of the highest-class restaurants on Coruscant near the Temple -- The Six Seasons. He smiled inwardly as he was sure this would be a beautiful and romantic dinner -- though a bit expensive, but that would be worthwhile.

 

 

#1 went to the Dining Hall after the Master-Padawan pair left -- #2 was trying his luck to make #3 change the way he called him. But still no progress so far.

He was feeling sorry for #2 -- at least #3 called him Steve, which was a less embarrassing one than Lanny.

He was still in his thoughts when he bumped into someone. The victim lost his/her/its balance and fell to lean against him. #1 backed away a few steps to regain his balance.

"Uh, I am truly sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going --"

"Qui-Gon!" the victim, which #1 now recognized as a young woman and was still leaning against his chest -- which made him very uncomfortable -- shouted in surprise and happiness, and then wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, leaning herself against him some more, "I've been looking for you!"

"Uh..." #1 blinked in confusion, trying hard to extricate himself from the woman's embrace, "I was going to the Dining Hall, Ma'am. So if you don't mind, may I --"

"Oh, you're inviting me to have dinner with you?" the woman's bright eyes became even brighter. #1 admitted she was a good-looking and charming young lady, but that didn't mean she could intrude his personal space like that.

"Not really." #1 swallowed nervously, "I was just trying to say...that I would very much like to go on to the Dining Hall by _myself_."

"You're always so shy..." she said tenderly, resting her cheek on his chest, murmuring: "You know...we can always be like this...just like this, always."

"Well...I'd rather not." #1 tried to push her away but failed: he didn't dare to do anything rude to someone he didn't know but obviously Qui-Gon did, for he didn't want to taint his original's reputation. But there were already many passersby casting them curious looks. "Look, Ma'am, I really need to go now-"

"Ma'am?" she grinned, "Why are you calling me that? You used to call me Knight Sirren Esta."

 _Finally...so that's her name._ #1 straightened himself a bit, trying to protect Qui-Gon's dignity, "Listen, Knight Sirren Esta --"

"Don't you think it's time for you to call me something...more intimate?" Sirren winked at him sweetly, still not letting him go.

"Such as?" #1 felt himself trembling with fear.

"Just Sirren." She murmured in content, "I never expected we could be lovers like this -- it's nobody's business but ours."

"Maybe yours alone." #1 had a strange feeling that Sirren was using some quotes from a popular movie called _Brokearm Planet_ or something (which was about a love story between two young male space pirates, who needed to spend a winter together on Brokearm Planet), but then he was trying to look for someone for help. This lady was clearly very fond of Qui-Gon, but Qui-Gon was already in love with Obi-Wan. And from the way Qui-Gon used to call her, he presumed Qui-Gon didn't even like her at all. Suddenly, he saw his rescuer -- Master Smokieleed Jojoba, his creator.

"Master Jo -- I mean, SMOKY!" he yelled in panic, trying to imitate the way Qui-Gon called him.

"Hmm?" Smokieleed turned his attention to #1 and Sirren, then frowned. "What do you think you're doing, young Esta?"

She immediately let go of #1 and straightened herself, "Master Jojoba." She greeted.

"I thought you're just an...admirer of Master Jinn." Smokieleed narrowed his eyes as he felt unpleased at knowing that someone was making the clone he created feeling miserable.

"I just became Qui-Gon's girlfriend!" she grinned merrily.

"No, you didn't!" #1 said in horror. _So she's **just** an admirer of Qui-Gon._ "He loves -- I mean, I love someone else."

Sirren's expression turned into a hurt and jealous one, "Who is she?"

"Uh...none of your business." #1 didn't feel right to let others know of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's personal lives.

As Smokieleed was ready to shoo Sirren away from #1, a friend of his called from a distance: "Yo, Smoke! You're coming or not?"

Suddenly recalled his dinner with the other friends, he answered quickly: "Coming!" then he ran off to meet his friends.

#1 felt his world crumble around him all at once as he watched Smokieleed leave him all alone to hell. He heard someone sobbing, and he soon realized it was Sirren.

"How could you ever do this to us, Qui-Gon?" her voice choked, "We're so in love with each other...I wish I knew how to quit you!"

"Well..." #1 stepped backwards, ready to run, "You don't need to know, right?" Sirren's face filled with hope again, "Since we're never involved." Her face fell instantly.

"You know, the truth is..." Sirren said sadly, "Sometimes I miss you so much that I could hardly stand it..."

"I feel deeply sorry for that." #1 stepped backwards further, "I wish you could overcome your sorrow and go on with your beautiful and bright life. So long!" he spun around to use Force-enhanced speed to rush back to the quarters. But then someone grabbed his arm and he fell on the floor on his back.

Sirren's face appeared above him and he shuddered as he saw tears streaming from her glittering eyes. Sirren pulled him back to his feet severely and grasped both of his arms firmly and said: "Who is that woman?"

"What woman?"

"That woman you rejected me for."

"I don't think I'll tell you that." #1 winced a bit as he saw more tears swelling in her eyes.

"Why not?" she cried, "Because there isn't such a person? Because you just made up that cruel story to send me away? Why can't you just admit that you love me, Qui-Gon? We're **meant** to be together! I can feel it, and I know you can feel it, too!"

#1 was seriously considering finding a new rescuer, "What can I do to make you leave me be, Knight Sirren Esta?"

Sirren suddenly smiled, "So you really _don't_ have another woman?"

"Uh..."

"That's wonderful, Qui-Gon! Seems like I finally put some sense into you!" she now cried with happiness, taking #1's sweating hand in hers and pulled him to come with her.

"W-Wait, Ma'am!" yelled #1 hastily, "I didn't say I didn't have another girlfriend!"

"Oh, Qui-Gon, you're so cute -- why can't you just listen to what your heart tells you?" she said softly, smiling.

 _And it's now telling me to get rid of you._ "But I --"

"Come on, Qui-Gon, we're going to be late!" she said happily.

"Late for what?" #1 was still being led by Sirren.

"For the dinner, of course!" she grinned, "If we're fast enough, we could still find a table at The Six Seasons!"

"The Six Seasons?" #1 now found himself leaving the Temple.

"A very romantic restaurant! I thought you knew that place already."

"Perhaps..." #1 sighed and decided to surrender now -- he had no idea where he and the Temple were anymore -- he was now on the street of Coruscant for the first time and he hadn't left the warm and pleasant Temple before. He was sure he was going to miss the cozy Temple during the dinner.

 

 

#2 drank all the wine left in the glass and put it on the table, leaning back into the couch. "Come on, #1...I'm starved to death now..." he said impatiently as he took one more look at the clock: 7:09.

"Hey, Lanny!" #3 said excitedly, bouncing beside him, "What happened to Steve? Why don't we go look for him?"

" _Because_..." #2 closed his eyes, praying the Force to give him more patience, "We can't let others see multiple us at the same time, can we?"

"Oh..." #3 patted his head in revelation, "And that's why we can't go to the Dining Hall until Steve returns, right, Lanny?"

"Precisely." #2 said absently, taking another look at the clock: 7:10.

"That's it." #2 stood up abruptly, "I'm gonna go look for him. He's been gone for an hour now."

"Wait for me, Lanny!" #3 grabbed his robe and followed #2 to leave the quarters.

Once the door locked behind them, #2 raised his hood to cover his head and told #3 to do the same for they didn't need anyone to see more than one Qui-Gon and cause them more troubles.

 

 

Once #1 entered The Six Seasons with Sirren, he found this place was almost all seated with lovers -- but since this was a high-class and expensive restaurant, so people who could afford to come here were graceful and chatting quietly. There was even a small fountain in the middle of the restaurant, classical music were played in the background by a band.

#1 didn't like the feeling of being in this restaurant with Sirren -- but he didn't want to cause the lady more tears, either. Besides, he hadn't figured out a way to go back to his precious Temple without Sirren yet.

The waiter came to take their order, and when he laid eyes on #1, he was surprised, "Sir, I thought you were..." _Must be his twin._ "Never mind. May I take your order now?" He'd just seen his colleague, Jo'ohn, taking order from the same person at another table with a young man.

#1 furrowed his brow at the waiter's odd behavior -- suddenly, he had a bad feeling about this.

At the other side of the restaurant...

"But, Master," Obi-Wan said seriously, "What if Dehlie retreated his army after he noticed the abnormal in his surroundings? Will he still be beheaded by the Royals?"

"That's hard to say, Padawan." Qui-Gon frowned, "I suppose even Dehlie successfully retreated his troop, his days wouldn't last too long, either -- he wasn't good at playing politics, so soon he would be killed or taken over by someone from his own side."

"Pity..." Obi-Wan shook his head sadly, "He was once a great general in his earlier days..."

Qui-Gon nodded, "He shouldn't interfere with politics..." Then Qui-Gon took a sip at his wine, realizing something was wrong. "Obi-Wan,"

"Yes, Master?"

"Tonight is supposed to be... _romantic_."

Obi-Wan's face turned into crimson, looking down at his plate. Then he whispered slowly, "Master, I guess...I want to thank you for...everything you've done for me... And I am truly sorry for what I said that night." He looked up, "Do you think that's romantic, Master?"

"Sure." Qui-Gon said, pleased, "You're showing your gratefulness and confession, which is a good step on the path of your life."

" _They're_ romantic? Gratefulness and confession?"

"Yep. Uh, wait. No, that's not right."

 

 

"What are we doing here, Lanny?" #3 said gleefully.

"For the last time, Junior. We're looking for #1." #2 said impatiently as ever.

"Whoa, Junior? You called me Junior? I like that name! Thank you, Lanny! I like Lanny! But what are we doing outside the Temple?"

#2 rolled his eyes, " _Because_...we sense #1 was _not_ in the Temple anymore, so he must be in _trouble_ now, and we followed the trails of his Force aura to come to this _lavish_ and _extravagant_ restaurant." He emphasized each word to show his impatience.

Then #2 pulled his hood further down to cover his face better and grabbed #3's hand to lead him into The Six Seasons. The waiter greeted them both courteously.

"We have already got some friends here waiting for us." #2 said passively to the waiter and led #3 inside.

#2 saw #1 the moment he stepped into the formal dining area. Then he swiftly pulled #3 to hide behind a pillar with him.

"Look, it's Steve!" #3 whispered with joy, "And he's got himself a girlfriend!"

" _Girlfriend?_ " #2 narrowed his eyes, "Then why does he look so much in pain? And it's not #1's nature to go on a date without notifying us first and leave us to wait for him and starve."

 

 

#1 decided he would go to the restroom and hopefully stayed there for the rest of the dinner -- Sirren had become impossible: she wanted to stroke his hand! And that almost make #1 throw up, so it was not completely a lie that he needed to leave for the restroom.

When he got into that peaceful restroom where there was no Sirren Esta, he sighed wearily: he really wished the others were here.

"What are you doing here, Romeo?"

#1's eyes flew open as he heard #2's voice beside him, and his eyes filled with tears of happiness, "Thank Force you're here, #2!"

"And me, Steve!"

"And you, #3!"

#1 hugged them both tightly, then asked, "Uh...who's Romeo?"

"He's a famous lover boy from a galaxy far, far away." #2 answered impatiently, "Now, can you tell us what _exactly_ is going on out there?" #2 glanced at the people outside.

 

 

Sirren waited for ten minutes and her boyfriend was still not back. So she made up her mind to go find him.

As she walked past a few tables, she finally saw her missing other half.

 

 

"Then how about this, Master?" Obi-Wan cleared his throat, "You are the king on the hill, Master."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Qui-Gon arched an eyebrow.

"Uh, not exactly...I'm just trying to make this dinner romantic, as you said." Obi-Wan shrugged.

"So you think harsh and mean words would make the atmosphere romantic?"

"Well..." Obi-Wan inclined his head in frustration, "At least it's worth a try..."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan sighed at the same time, and their eyes met briefly for a very short flash, then they all glanced away. Qui-Gon felt tension started to grow between them tonight, so maybe it wasn't really a good idea to take Obi-Wan here after all.

He looked up to see Obi-Wan watching the night sky from the windows with nervousness, and Qui-Gon whispered absently: "Your eyes are like emeralds at night, my Padawan..."

Obi-Wan turned to gaze at his Master, blushing a bit. Qui-Gon just smiled with serenity at him, reached out his hand to touch Obi-Wan's --

An angry hand suddenly slapped Qui-Gon's face loudly, "Qui-Gon! You son of a Sith!"

Qui-Gon turned to look at the angry Knight Sirren Esta with wide eyes, his slapped cheek felt like there was fire burning inside, "What in the name of the Force do you think you're doing, Knight Sirren Esta?"

"I've been waiting for you, you bastard! And you are just sitting here, flirting with your filthy little Padawan!" Sirren cried, causing people around all turned their attention to their table. Obi-Wan immediately used mind-trick to make them all return to their dinner.

"You will not disgrace my Padawan like that, _Knight_ Sirren Esta." Qui-Gon warned strictly.

"I don't get you, Qui-Gon Jinn!" she sobbed.

"Well, I don't get you, either, Knight Sirren Esta." Qui-Gon said calmly, suppressing his annoyance of being public-humiliated for no reasons.

"I hate you!" Sirren ran away, still crying.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stared at her in confusion and then Obi-Wan spoke suspiciously: "Why does she sound like she's your lover, Master?"

"Obi-Wan, I assure you, her behavior has nothing to do with me. There is NOTHING between she and me."

"Then why was she screaming at _you_?"

"You wouldn't possibly believe she's my lover, would you, Padawan?" Qui-Gon said with fluster.

Obi-Wan fell silent and began to poke the food in his plate with his fork, avoiding looking at his Master.

"Obi-Wan..." Qui-Gon said quietly, not knowing what to do.

 

 

Sirren grabbed a handful of tissue to blow her nose and wipe her tears in the restroom -- this was the worst date she'd ever had.

Then all of a sudden, her head popped up as she heard someone talking in the men's restroom. And that voice clearly belonged to...

"Qui-Gon?" she said bewilderedly, walked out of the ladies' restroom and approached the men's restroom quietly.

She heard Qui-Gon saying in an annoyed tone: "So what you're saying is that person dragged you into this and you have no idea how to get yourself out of it?"

 _That person?_ Sirren thought inwardly. _Does he mean that Kenobi kid? And that means...Qui-Gon was only trying to help another man to get rid of that little bitch! Oh, Qui-Gon..._ She shook her head lovingly. _You're always so kind to others... I think I can forgive your previous behavior and continue our date._

Because Sirren was so absorbed in her own thoughts, so she totally missed the response from the other man: "Sort of... Can you think of something to get rid of her, #2?"

Then, despite her being a woman, Sirren walked straight into the men's restroom.

#1 sensed her presence immediately and gave a low warning: "Take cover!" then he fled into one of the cubicles and locked the door quickly. #3 followed his reaction and hid himself in a cubicle, too.

#2 narrowed his eyes at the two fellow clones' behaviors: "What are you hiding for? She's just an immature female -- she wouldn't DARE to enter the men's restroom." He rolled his eyes impatiently, "I'll just stay here, and be normal."

"Qui-Gon!" Sirren yelled in delight and rushed to embrace #2 swiftly.

#2's eyes widened in horror, muttering: "I understand why they're hiding _now_..."

Sirren held #2 passionately -- which made #2's hair almost stand -- and said with tenderness and understanding: "You don't need to feel sorry, my dear Qui-Gon, I understand...you're just trying to save your friend..."

"First of all," #2 said in annoyance and pushed her away from himself, "I don't have the slightest idea of what you're talking about, kid. _And_ , I value _personal_ space very much, so you will NOT touch me without MY permission."

Sirren was deeply hurt, "What now, Qui-Gon? What's the matter with you?"

" _No_ , it's what's the matter with _you_ , kid."

"I don't get you, Qui-Gon Jinn!" her voice filled with tears.

"For the sake of the Force, stop using quotes from that Brokeback Mountain movie, will you?"

"It's Broke _arm_ _Planet_!"

"Whatever." #2 waved his hand dismissively, "Now, go home, kid."

"Qui-Gon!" Sirren sobbed, "I am NOT a kid anymore!" then she buried her pretty face in her hands and continued sobbing.

"Still look like one to me." _She just can't shut up, can she?_ #2 rubbed his forehead in despair. _By the way, she thought I was #1 -- or Original, to be precise. And why did she say something about helping #1's friends? Why **would** #1 feel sorry? Why would #1 need her understanding? Does she regard #1's need to go to the restroom as a **crime**? Holy Force, this woman's really got a problem in her head! But why do I have a feeling that there was something happened and #1 didn't know? Did he miss anything?_

Meanwhile, Sirren ran out of the restroom.

"Phew..." #2 sighed in relief and said to the two locked cubicles: "Okay, Junior, #1, you can come out now."

"Okay!" #3 jumped out excitedly.

"Uh, I'd rather not." #1 said weakly in the cubicle, "What if she returned? And I sense a storm is coming..."

"Come on, #1, you're a Jedi Master." #2 snorted, "You're not afraid of that puny little Knight, are you?"

"Well..."

"You _are_?" #2 rolled his eyes, "She's still here at The Six Seasons. I guess I'm the only one here who can set things right now -- since neither of you is brave enough to face her like you _should_ be." Then he left the restroom, saying: "Junior, get back into the cubicle."

"As you wish, Lanny!" #3 locked himself back into the cubicle, "Good luck, Lanny! Be careful, Lanny!"

"All right. Just stay in there and be quiet, Junior." #2 stopped at the door and said impatiently.

Then #1 whispered apologetically, "I'm sorry, #2."

"And be grateful."

"I am grateful. And may the Force be with you, #2."

"And you." #2 answered impatiently and strode out of the restroom into the dining area.

He quickly located Sirren, who was still crying her heart out at the table, and walked calmly to her table and sat down opposite her.

Sirren sniffed plaintively and stared at him through beautiful eyes with unshed tears, "What do you want?"

#2 sighed heavily in mock-remorse, and said mock-sincerely: "I am very sorry for the love you feel towards me, Knight Sirren Esta. But I've already had someone else in my heart."

"You've said that before." Sirren said in frustration.

"I _have_?" #2 cursed under his breath. _Damn it, then why are you still hanging around #1?_

"Yeah, just before we left the Temple." Sirren replied coldly.

"Then why are we here?" #2 said in equal coldness. _No, this is not the right move._ "I mean, since I've already _politely_ rejected your _touching_ love, then why don't you just go find another person? Why did you still insist on bringing me here?" #2 adjusted his tone into a milder one, trying to sound concerned.

Sirren wiped her tears with a tissue, "Because I've loved you since the first moment we met, Qui-Gon."

"Please be more specific."

"A month ago, I saw you walking out from the Dining Hall."

"And you've _fallen in love_?" #2 couldn't believe his ears -- this kid here was just having some kind of crush.

"Completely." She said dreamily, remembering that beautiful moment.

 _How lucky_ **I** _am!_ #2 smiled inwardly, confidently believe that he could terminate that crush in no time. "But you still haven't answered my question yet, I was asking since I've rejected you, why did you still insist on bringing me here?'

"Because I'm sure you don't really have another girlfriend." Sirren grinned in triumph.

 _Why do you have to be so stupid?_ "Then _how_ can you be so sure?"

"Because I love you more than anything!" She said desperately.

 _Does she ever know anything called 'logic'?_ "All right, back to our earlier topic, why don't you go find another person?"

"Because I will always love you no matter what happens." She said in a seducing voice.

 _Oh GREAT! Now we're stuck in a damn circle!_ "Please maintain your sanity, _Knight_ Sirren Esta."

"There is no sanity in love..." she looked at him suggestively.

"Then how about preserving your emotional control?" #2 began sweating, flustered.

"Love doesn't need emotional controls..." she leaned forward so her face was only one inch from #2's, her breath was touching #2's shivering lips.

 

 

"Jo'ohn, this Oolurian Steak here is ready," A waiter, with a dish in his hands, said to the waiter who had taken Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's orders.

"Okay, Tyym. Then it should belong to..." Jo'ohn looked around to search for the tall Jedi, but to his great surprise, he found the tall Jedi sitting at a new table nearby with a young woman, "Funny," he mumbled to himself, "I thought he was with a young man at another table... Oh' well." He shrugged the oddness off his mind and said to Tyym, "Please take the dish to the tall Jedi over there, Tyym. Yes, that fellow with a lady."

 

 

"Then, then how about conserving personal space?" #2 leaned back into his chair to keep his face as far from the young woman as possible. But Sirren had practically stood up to give her attempt to kiss a better access.

As her lips were about to brush #2's, a sudden voice called from their side -- and #2 felt it was the most charming voice saying the most beautiful words he'd ever heard, maybe it was the singing of angels from heaven:

"Excuse me, sir."

" _Yes_?" #2 responded immediately. _My savior has come!_ "This gotta be important! Did my poor old father call from that unfortunate little planet and need to speak to me? Oh, he _did_? So I must go now, Knight Sirren Esta! It's been such a pleasant, lovely night, and I hope you could soon find someone _else_ to be your true love! Please excuse me!" As #2 stood up hurriedly to flee from the terrifying situation, Sirren grabbed his arm in a flash and forced him to let the waiter finish.

"Actually, sir, your dish has arrived." The waiter bowed and placed a plate filled with some expensive food on the table gracefully.

"What's this anyway?" #2 said in deep annoyance and frustration when he was pushed to sit into his deadly chair again by Sirren. _I can't believe my PERFECT chance of escape just vaporizes in my hands! Force damn it!_

"The Oolurian Steak, sir."

 _But #1 said he hadn't ordered anything._ "Forgive me, young man, but I believe there has been a great mistake." #2 said through gritted teeth, trying not to make himself a spectacle in this restaurant.

"But it's as you ordered, sir." The waiter said bewilderedly.

 _This despicable moron!_ "I thought I have made myself _clear_ , young man." #2 glared at him threateningly, "Take the dish away, or I will see your manager. I hope my instruction is _understood_."

"Y-Yes, sir." The waiter quickly obeyed and took the dish away.

#2 sighed audibly as he set eyes on Sirren, who was still standing beside him. "I'm warning you, Knight Sirren Esta. My personal space is NOT to be intruded."

"You mean _our_ personal space..." Sirren said softly, walking around the table to approach the shuddering #2, who was on the verge of annoyance explosion.

 

 

Qui-Gon glanced at Obi-Wan carefully, finding the Padawan was still in a depressed mood. The silence was still lingering between them since Sirren's abrupt appearance.

Qui-Gon sighed, still couldn't come up with a plan to cheer his precious Padawan up. By the way, where was his dish?

"Young man," He spoke to the waiter who'd just finished serving the table next to theirs, "Is my Oolurian Steak ready?"

The waiter seemed startled and confused, "Y-Yes, sir. It was ready five minutes ago. But you said you didn't want it anymore."

"I _what_?" Qui-Gon arched an eyebrow, "I haven't spoken for the last fifteen minutes."

The waiter gaped at him, and finally found the ability to talk again. _Must have changed his mind._ "O-Okay, sir. Your dish will be served in no time." _But when did he change his table and a dinner companion?_

As the waiter hastily left to fetch his dish, Qui-Gon cast one more glance at his apprentice. He sighed inwardly: this _was_ supposed to be a beautiful night.

 

 

"Steve," #3 called from his cubicle, "what took Lanny so long?"

"I don't know, tiger. I hope that lady didn't do anything horrible to him."

"Tiger? You're calling me tiger, Steve? I like that name! Thank you, Steve! I like Steve!"

#1 smiled heartily, "I like Steve, too -- I mean, the name."

"You do, Steve?"

"Absolutely."

"Steve, you're the best!"

"Now, tiger, what do you say we go look for #2? I'm starting to get anxious."

"Okay, Steve!"

As they both raised their hoods safely, stepping out of the restroom, #1 immediately pulled #3 back behind a pillar to hide.

"Wow! That lady is sitting on Lanny's lap!" #3 remarked excitedly.

"But he looks like he's suffering..."

"What? She can't do that to Lanny!"

"Of course she can't, and that's why we must save #2."

"But how, Steve?"

"Please give me some time, I'm not good at this... Uh-oh, he's getting even MORE impatient and annoyed now!"

 

 

Tyym carried the Oolurian Steak in his hands and went to serve it to Qui-Gon. But when he was on his way to the Jedi Master, he saw him now at the previous table that Jo'ohn had pointed out for him minutes ago, with that lady on his lap.

The waiter's confusion reached the peak: the tall Jedi was sitting at that spot before, and he refused to take the dish; then he changed to another spot and asked to have his dish; now, he returned to the earlier spot again. And Jo'ohn had been a little...weird while showing him which customer to serve moments before, just like Jo'ohn himself was confused by the customer's position.

As he approached, he heard the Jedi Master said sternly through suppressed annoyance, while he was struggling to push his companion's face away from his: "For the LAST time, Knight Sirren Esta, I'll count to three -- and if you _don't_ get off me, I _swear_ I will just throw you off with the expectation to make you a _public spectacle_."

"You look so handsome when you're threatening me..." the lady said with seduction.

"Okay, I've changed my mind -- I will make you a public spectacle NOW." He tossed her off himself abruptly and severely, then he caught his unsteady breath and strode away impatiently.

"Excuse me, sir --"

"You really so EAGERLY wanna let me see your MANAGER, huh, boy?" he roared as he noticed the dish in the waiter's hands and went past him straightly.

Tyym gaped at him and decided to take the dish back to the kitchen once more before getting himself into any trouble.

Sirren sat on the floor in shock and hurt of pride. Then she weaved a mind-trick to dismiss any attention from the customers around and she stood up slowly to sit back into her chair, not believing what had just happened. Did Qui-Gon really throw her off his lap in front of everyone in the restaurant?

 

 

#2 was on his way back to the restroom when someone from behind a pillar suddenly grabbed him to the back of the pillar as well.

"Thank the Force you're all right, #2." #1 said sincerely with relief.

" _All right?_ No, I am NOT all right!" #2 said in anger, "This is the sloppiest dinner and restaurant I've ever seen! And that Sirren Esta woman just WOULDN'T leave me in PEACE!"

"I saw her almost kiss you, Lanny! You lady-killer!" #3 slapped his shoulder in praise.

"Yeah, try that once yourself, Junior." #2 said coldly, and complained in annoyance as he recalled Sirren's freaky behavior, "Does ANYONE still care about PERSONAL space anymore!"

"But what shall we do now?" #1 said worriedly, "Knight Sirren Esta's still not leaving."

"Who cares?" #2 said, annoyed by that name, "We just go back to the Temple and leave her here reflecting upon her creepy behavior."

"But it's not nice to leave her alone here while she's still waiting for you."

" _Me_?" #2 arched an eyebrow, "You mean YOU! It's actually YOUR mess!" he steadied his breath angrily, "Wait a minute," he thought for a while, "it's all Original's fault!"

"H-How come, #2?"

"Why did he have to look so _appealing_ to that Sirren Esta woman in the first place?"

"Gonny!" #3 bounced in sudden excitement.

"Okay, Junior, I know his name's Gonny, but #1 and I are talking about something important."

"And sunshine!" #3's excitement was increasing.

"No, Junior, we're not talking about Original and that kid." #2 tried his best to stay patient with the ever-cheerful #3.

"Um, #2? I think tiger means..." #1 gestured #2 to look at the direction his finger is pointing.

"Holy Force!" #2 muttered, "They're having their date HERE?" Then realization struck him like a tidal wave. "So that Sirren Esta woman was talking about Original back there in the restroom! She saw Original sitting with the boy and she heard our talk, then she quickly assumed that Original was trying to save his friend from the boy! Sith, this is getting complicated! And that waiter! He was actually holding Original's dish!"

"Then what shall we do?" #1 said in despair, "We've been practically ruining Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's special night..."

"Don't worry, Steve!" #3 patted his back, "Gonny's a tough dude!"

"Doesn't show." #2 commented as he looked at the quiet pair. Qui-Gon was obviously having a bad time, and Obi-Wan didn't even look at him.

 

 

Qui-Gon heaved a frustrated sigh and called the waiter.

"What can I do for you, sir?"

"I've ordered an Oolurian Steak quite some time ago, but it still hasn't come yet. And I've told another waiter about that, but he never returned."

"I'm deeply sorry for that, sir." The waiter bowed, "Your dish will be served in no time."

After the waiter left, Qui-Gon opened his mouth to speak tentatively, "Obi-Wan," he took a deep breath, "I'm sorry..."

Obi-Wan turned his gaze from the windows to look at his Master cautiously; hurt was still lingering in his eyes.

"I'm now trying to save our special night -- though I am beginning to doubt if it will ever be romantic -- so I hope you will co-operate with me to improve our ni --"

"QUI-GON JINN!" Sirren screamed at him and slapped his face one more time, leaving a bright redness on the Master's left cheek. "YOU SON OF A WHORESON BITCH!"

 _Is that a quote from **Brokearm Planet**?_ Obi-Wan was not surprised to find that the people around didn't even notice the outburst since Sirren had definitely weaved a mind-trick to keep them out of this before she slapped Qui-Gon's face this time.

Qui-Gon just stared at her, stunned: how could anyone ever be so crazy and say something uncivilized and humiliating like that?

He was even more stunned when he saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I --" Sirren choked, "I love you so much, Qui-Gon. But you keep cheating on me like that!" she wailed loudly.

" _Cheating_ on her?" Obi-Wan stood up in a flash, "What's going on here, Master?"

Before Qui-Gon could say anything, Sirren glared at Obi-Wan and yelled furiously, "I'll tell you what's going on! Tonight Qui-Gon was having such a nice and wonderful time with ME, but then, you just popped out and his attitude changed considerably ever since! You know why? Because you're such a clingy little --"

Obi-Wan didn't hear the last word because Qui-Gon had blocked his ears with his hands in time. However, he could still recognize the movement of her lips and knew that the last word she screamed was "bitch".

Shaking his head emotionlessly, Obi-Wan put his Master's hands off his ears gently and said passively: "Honestly, Knight Esta, you don't need to be so angry, for I would leave even if you _had_ retained your manner." He took a step away from her, and bowed, "I hope you would enjoy your dinner."

"Obi-Wan, wait!" Qui-Gon grasped the Padawan's shoulder to stop his movement, "This is all a mistake --"

Seeing Qui-Gon's painful expression at Obi-Wan's leaving, Sirren decided she couldn't stand it anymore. In only the time of a wink, she cupped Qui-Gon's face in her hands and kissed his lips hard.

Qui-Gon's eyes widened in horror, and Obi-Wan put his hand away from his shoulder and strode away with his hurt pride.

Qui-Gon immediately shoved Sirren away from him and ran to grab his leaving Padawan, "Obi-Wan, listen to me --"

Obi-Wan held up his hand and said quietly, tears glittering in his sad eyes: "You're right, Master -- this _is_ all a mistake." Then he extricated his arm from Qui-Gon's grip politely and walked away.

"Excuse me, sir. But your Oolurian Steak is ready to be served." The waiter returned with the dish.

Qui-Gon said absently, eyes still gazing at the heart-broken Padawan, "I'm not in the mood for this, young man."

The waiter frowned in puzzlement, then he shrugged and left with the dish. _No wonder Tyym said this Jedi is a weirdo._

"What are you doing, Original? Go after him!"

Qui-Gon was startled to see #2 standing beside him, head hidden under the hood. "#2? What are _you_ doing here?"

"That doesn't matter at the moment. And because you always said _live in the moment_ ," he mimicked Qui-Gon's tone ironically, "so there's _no_ reason for you to know why I'm here."

"You mean _we_." Qui-Gon corrected coldly as he saw two other clones behind the pillar -- #3 continuously muttering: "She French-kissed him! She _French_ -kissed him!"

"Whatever. And 'French-kiss' is a kind of kissing style from a galaxy far, far away." #2 said dismissively, "I was saying you should go after your little girlfriend."

Qui-Gon quickly remembered what he'd been doing and when he was about to rush, he immediately bumped into Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon reached out to pull his Padawan from falling, "I thought you left?"

"But I heard #2's voice," Obi-Wan said seriously, "shouldn't he be staying in the Tem -- Holy Force!" he exclaimed as he saw #1 and #3 smiling sheepishly behind the pillar. Before he could say more, Qui-Gon covered his mouth as the people around all turned around to see what happened.

"You think nothing has happened and will resume your dinners." Qui-Gon said to them, waving his hand a bit as he used the mind-trick.

As the people all turned away from them, Qui-Gon released Obi-Wan's mouth, "Next time, please control your volume, Padawan."

Nodding, Obi-Wan suddenly remembered that he was mad at Qui-Gon, so he turned his face away, not looking at his Master, "You know how I feel, Master?"

"Humiliated?" Qui-Gon answered in frustration -- at least that was how he felt when Sirren called him those names.

Obi-Wan shook his head ruefully and whispered sadly, "Lied."

Qui-Gon sighed and grasped both of the Padawan's hands in his own, "Could you trust me on this, Obi-Wan? Like you always did before this incident?"

Obi-Wan looked down, and after a moment of hesitation, he nodded quietly.

Qui-Gon felt relief washed over him and he hugged Obi-Wan. #3 sighed happily at the sight: "It's so moving...this is called _true love_... Way to go, Gonny!"

"Uh, Qui-Gon?" #1 patted his arm nervously, "Could I tell you something?"

"Of course, #1."

"Well...uh...as you see...ahem...Knight Sirren Esta is here...because..."

"Because of _you_ , Original." #2 said decisively.

"No!" #1 swallowed as he saw Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed, "Actually, she's here because she dragged me to this place..."

"Because she's _crazily_ in love with _you_ , Original." #2 added sardonically.

"Shut up, #2, I'm talking to #1." Qui-Gon said, turned back to the anxious #1, "And you're saying Knight Sirren Esta was previously staying with you?"

"Not exactly... She's been staying with #2 for a while, too..."

"So..." Qui-Gon rubbed his bearded chin, "that explains her maniacal behavior -- Force, she's slapped me in the face TWICE tonight!"

"I-I'm really sorry, Qui-Gon, I didn't mean to!"

"I'm not complaining about you, #1, it's that Knight Sirren Esta -- I'll talk to her former Master about this, she's insane!"

"But that's not entirely her fault, she thought she was really dating with you -- Uh-oh..." #1's face suddenly went pale.

"What's wrong?" Qui-Gon looked at him in confusion, then he instinctively turned his head to see what made #1 so frightened. Then he began sweating immediately: Sirren had recovered from her shock of being shoved away by Qui-Gon and was heading for them!

#2 instantly pulled his already-raised hood further down in front of his face, and #1 just tucked his hands into his sleeves and both remained silent under their hoods. When #3 was just about to yell "It's that French-kissing lady!", #2 and #1 covered his mouth with fluster and dragged him to hide behind the tall plant behind the pillar.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan both turned around and stood with the perfect Jedi serenity to wait for Sirren's arrival.

Sirren stopped before them, her breath was a bit unsteady as she was very angry at the moment, but she still needed to get something clear: "Whom were you talking to?"

"It's not your place to question a Master, Knight Sirren Esta." Qui-Gon said sternly, putting his hands on his waist.

"Where did they go?" Sirren continued her asking as if she didn't hear him.

Rolling his eyes, Qui-Gon admitted that applying proper manner was not a useful method to shoo Sirren away. He must think of another way...but how? How...

Qui-Gon's eyes lightened up as he found a brilliant idea (well, at least _he_ thought that was brilliant), "Knight Sirren Esta, allow me to introduce the three Magi from the East." As he spoke, he cast a meaningful glance to motion the three clones to step out from behind of the tall plant.

"Magi?" Sirren repeated bewilderedly, watching the three Jedi-hooded figures emerge.

"It's the plural form for Magus." Qui-Gon said calmly, "They are the three wise men."

"Never heard of them." Sirren just shrugged.

"Of course you didn't -- they are from a galaxy far, far way..." Qui-Gon tried to make it sound mysterious.

"They even have _Jedi_ robes." Sirren studied the three mysterious men skeptically, which made #1 winced a bit.

"Why can't they have Jedi robes?" Qui-Gon said in mock-relaxation, "They're from a galaxy far, far away after all, maybe Jedi robes are a kind of popular costume for them." Sweat began to form on his forehead.

Seeing his Master's dilemma, Obi-Wan decided to make some sense into the excuse, "After they arrived on Coruscant, my Master lent them his robes to keep them from the cold air of night, Knight Esta."

"No one asked _you_ , Kenobi." Sirren said in open hostility, "I thought you said you were leaving?"

"Well, unfortunately, I've changed my mind." Obi-Wan answered coldly, "Now, if you will excuse them, our three friends here need to retire for the night." He bowed to them to signal them to leave. The three clones took the signal and went to make a detour to be back behind the plant without being noticed by Sirren.

Sirren felt anger swelled up inside her as she saw Obi-Wan acting like a very close friend to Qui-Gon, despite the fact that he was Qui-Gon's Padawan.

"Qui-Gon," she said pleadingly, giving the Master a plaintive look, "what about _our_ dinner? And when will you explain to me why exactly your apprentice is here?"

"Well..." Qui-Gon stepped backwards, "It's a bit complicated... Why don't you just drop the subject and enjoy your night?"

"With you?" Sirren said, eyes sparkling with hope.

"Uh..." Qui-Gon swallowed, "Perhaps..."

"Oh, thank you, Qui-Gon! I _knew_ you DO love me!"

Before she could embrace him, Qui-Gon stepped aside, avoiding the embrace, "Now why don't you go back to your little table first, and I'll be with you in just a minute." He coaxed.

"As you wish, my love..." she smiled tenderly and left, hips swaying deliberately.

After she was out of the sight, #2 stepped out from behind the plant, sneering, " _My love_?"

"Shut up, #2." Qui-Gon wiped his sweat on the forehead.

"But, Qui-Gon, you're really going to have dinner with her?" #1 said worriedly.

"Certainly not." Said Qui-Gon determinedly, "She's here and became so enraged because of you -- well, not including you, #3, you're fine," noticing #3's guilty expression, he quickly added, "So it's definitely the two of you's responsibility to take care of her for the rest of the night."

"You want me to go back to that hell again?" #1 trembled violently at the thought, "But I guess I probably deserve that..." his shoulders slumped, and #3 patted his shoulder in comfort: "Come on, Steve, cheer up! Lanny will do it with you!"

"I'm NOT going." #2 said arrogantly.

" _Sure_ you are." Qui-Gon said, eyes narrowed dangerously, his mouth twisted into a cold smile with menace, "Unless you'd like to spend the next several nights wondering if the crazy Original will shave your head while you're sleeping..." he touched his saber hilt threateningly, "Is that clear, Qui-Gon #2?"

#2 exhaled in annoyance, but he knew Qui-Gon was serious, so he responded reluctantly, " _Transparently._ "

"Good." Qui-Gon nodded serenely and turned to the surprised Obi-Wan, "Shall we return to our table, Padawan?"

Obi-Wan was moved by Qui-Gon's determination to have dinner with him, instead of with Sirren, so he bowed his head, blushing slightly, "Thank you, Master."

Smiling, Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan's hand to lead him back to their date.

Watching the pair leaving, #2 snorted, "Love Birds..."

"Uh, I should be leaving now." #1 swallowed nervously, "But we must make sure that lady doesn't know Qui-Gon has clones, so if I failed again --"

"Whoa, hold on for a moment." #2 interrupted, "What do you mean by _failed_?"

"Um," #1 swallowed again, "I mean...if I failed to gather enough courage to _remain_ at the table..."

"You don't mean you're very likely to run away for the second time, do you?"

"Well...it is a good thing that we'll do it together..."

"What?! You want me to be your replacement when you escape again?!"

"I suppose so." #1 implored, "Please, #2?"

Shaking his head impatiently, #2 sighed even more impatiently, "Oh, _all right_ , I'm with you on this."

"Thank you, #2!" #1 was moved to tears.

"Hurray, Lanny!" #3 bounced in joy, "And when you wanna run away, I will be your replacement, too!"

"That's really kind of you, Junior." #2 said absently as he checked their target's status: Sirren was sitting at her side of the table, humming in anticipation and victory.

"Okay, #1," #2 paused a moment, waiting for the best time to act, "Go!"

#1 took a deep breath, lowered his hood, and walked towards Sirren, making efforts to look relaxed.

"Qui-Gon!" Sirren said joyfully, beaming.

"Uh...Knight Sirren Esta, I'm back to join you with the dinner." #1 said nervously.

"Oh, my love, you seem tense..." Sirren smiled softly, "Don't worry, that little bitch won't bother us anymore."

"But," #1 swallowed, "don't you think it's a bit... _rude_ to call Obi-Wan like that..."

"So what?" Sirren shrugged, "That's what he is."

"But from my own point of view, I think he's an excellent Padawan, also with a great personality."

Sirren's face dimmed at once, "You have feelings for _him_?"

"Well..." #1 swallowed again, "I...uh..."

Rage flashed across Sirren's fair face and she clasped #1's hands possessively, "No, Qui-Gon! You don't even LIKE him, how could you ever have feelings for a person you're not even FOND of!"

"I-I didn't say I have feelings for Obi-Wan..." #1 tried to pull his hands free.

"Really?" Sirren said suspiciously, not letting go of #1's shuddering hands.

Then #1's face turned wan and he abruptly stood up and retrieved his sweating hands. He suddenly pointed at the windows behind Sirren, saying in fake surprise, "Look! A supernova explodes!"

"Huh?" Sirren turned her head to look. At the mean time, #1 quickly yet quietly ran to hide behind the pillar and #2 swiftly but silently took his seat.

"I don't see any supernovas." Sirren turned back, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well, because only brainless people can _not_ see it." #2 said in annoyance.

"What do you mean...?" said Sirren with a hurt voice.

 _Force-damn it!_ "I mean...you really look _charming_ tonight, Knight Sirren Esta." #2 immediately changed the subject.

"You really think so?" Sirren's eyes brightened.

"Yeah, _sure_...of _course_..." #2 tried hard to restrain his annoyance and impatience.

"Are you okay, Qui?" Sirren said worriedly at his unique facial expression -- which was the expression that the owner of the face was on the verge of showing his annoyance and impatience.

"Oh, I'm _fine_ , Knight Sirren Esta. Just not feeling too well at the moment." #2 tried to make himself sound sincere, "I've had some... _troubles_ tonight."

"Troubles? What troubles?" Sirren asked curiously.

"Like the one I'm _now_ experiencing." #2 suppressed his annoyance and the tone of sarcasm, though his words were already an irony in the first place.

"I don't quite understand, Qui..." Sirren shook her head slightly.

 _Since when did I get a nickname so disgusting like that?_ "Well, that's _your_ problem -- I mean, you don't need to understand, because it's actually my _own_ problem. No need to ruin the beauty of the dinner for this." #2 felt the urge to leave again, "Will you excuse me for a moment, Knight Sirren Esta? I...I need to go to the restroom."

Sirren's merry expression was replaced by a pleading one, "Could you wait till our date is over?"

" _Why?_ " #2 arched an eyebrow at the request.

"Because every time you left and returned, you were like a completely changed man."

" _Am_ I?" _Damn it! How dare you to be observant!_ "But I REALLY need to go to the restroom! This is rather URGENT!"

"No, you CAN'T go! Or you'll go wild again!" Sirren said desperately.

" _Wild?_ When did I _ever_ be _wild_?"

"First, you went to flirt with your filthy little Padawan. Second, you threw me off your lap. Third, you shoved me away when I KISSED you, just because you needed to go after that little bitch!"

"Hey, watch your mouth, Knight Sirren Esta." #2 narrowed his eyes; his annoyance and impatience were ever growing. "I may not like that kid, but he's still my apprentice. And if you _do_ love Qui-Gon Jinn, then you should learn to respect his Padawan. That boy is after all someone Qui-Gon Jinn cares very much for."

"Cares very MUCH for?!" Sirren screamed, "Are you telling me that you have feelings for him?!"

"No, _I_ don't have any feelings for him. It's Qui-Gon Jinn who has feelings for him."

"What the hell does that mean!"

"That means..." #2 suppressed the impulse to roll his eyes at Sirren's stupidity, ignoring that he himself was creating a confusing contradiction, "the person who is Qui-Gon Jinn has very strong feelings for his own Padawan."

"But you ARE Qui-Gon Jinn!" Sirren said, irritated, "So you DO have feelings for that kid!"

 _Okay, seems I have to pretend to be Original._ "Isn't that obvious?"

"But you just told me before that Force-damn supernova exploded that you didn't have feelings for him!"

" _No_ ," #2 tried to recall what #1 had said to the Knight, "I said I didn't say I have feelings for that kid, which left a _tremendous_ space for imagination -- because I didn't say I _don't_ have feelings for that kid, either."

"I was wrong about you, Qui."

"Such as?"

"You don't need to leave and return to transform yourself into another person -- you might change no matter WHEN!" Sirren said, clearly being offended.

"Then why don't you just let me leave for the restroom?" #2 said wistfully.

"How do I know you wouldn't mutate into an even MORE awful man?" Sirren narrowed her eyes.

" _Awful?_ " #2's pride was affronted, "You call wisdom and logic AWFUL?"

"Wisdom and logic don't make you a better man!" Sirren yelled, causing people around to stare at them, but she didn't care anymore. "Why do we need wisdom and logic while we're dating? Are you CRAZY?"

"I _can_ be." #2 said coldly, making up his mind that he would abandon her the moment he found the opportunity. _Should I create that opportunity myself? Hmm..._

"You know what, Qui, I really don't know how could ANYONE ever be so mean like you!" Though Sirren was angry, but her eyes were filled with tears once more.

 _Oh no, not those tears again!_ He cast a glance to the Sacred Pillar (which was the name the three clones gave to the pillar they hid behind), finding #3 was grinning at him with encouragement and support, and if #1 didn't force him to stay still, he'd be hopping up and down. Clearly, #3 was prepared to switch.

He abruptly pointed to the direction of Sirren's back, shouting: "Look! That supernova just reformed!"

"Huh?" Sirren turned her head and #2 rapidly switched with #3.

"What are you looking at, dude?" #3 looked at the direction where Sirren was watching, asking curiously.

"A supernova just reformed." Sirren was still searching the night sky for that supposed-to-be-there supernova, then she snapped her head back quickly, "Wait a minute, it was YOU who told me to look at the supernova!"

"Huh?" #3 scratched his head, "I was?"

"Yes!"

"Oh...okay, dude, if you insist..." #3 shrugged.

" _Dude?_ " Sirren repeated, scowling.

"Hey, what's wrong with that, missy?"

Sirren was shocked for a moment, but then realization flashed across her head. She straightened herself in the chair and said with wary and ferocity, "Who are you? What did you do to my Qui-Gon?"

"No need to snap," #3 held up his hands as if to calm a wild horse, "it's just a question."

"Who are you, really?" Sirren wouldn't let go of the question lightly.

"Qui-Gon # --" As #3 was about to answer the question honestly (as Sirren required), he saw #1 and #2 waving their hands and shaking their heads like hell, so he was now in a dilemma: Sirren had asked him to answer the question with honesty, but #1 and #2 were telling him not to -- whom should he listen to?

_Got a problem, dude?_

"Huh?" he turned to see a tiny little angel-dressed himself (also with a golden nimbus above his head and a pair of white feather wings on his back with a harp in his hands) on his right shoulder. "Uh...who are you?"

 _I'm your conscience. You wanna know what to do? Then follow #1 and #2's instructions -- you three have to do it together._ ****

Oh, shut up, idiot! What do YOU know about this?

#3 was surprised to find another tiny little devil-dressed himself (also with a devil pointed tail on his backside and two horns on his head with a pitch fork in his hands) on his left shoulder, "Uh...who are you?"

**Me? Well, pal, call me the Lord of Sense. Don't listen to that sissy man's nonsense -- of course you should tell her the truth -- why should we listen to the other two clones after all?**

_What am I hearing! You're telling him to betray their friendship and brotherhood?_

**Get lost, sissy. You know you don't belong here.** The devil waved his hand dismissively.

 _Well, before you insult me for no good reason, I'm going to finish my spiritual lecture first._ The angel ignored the devil with despise. _Listen, big guy, you need to listen to #1 and #2._

**No, listen to that girl.**

"Then who should I listen to NOW?" #3 stated helplessly -- he didn't know how to choose between the little angel and the little devil, either.

All this time, Sirren was just gaping at #3 -- from her view, #3 suddenly began talking to his two shoulders, which showed that he was completely out of his mind. Then she finally (and reluctantly) decided that it was time for her to go back to the Temple -- she'd had enough of Qui-Gon's craziness tonight. She would just go back to her ex-boyfriend (who was young, handsome and -- most important of all -- normal) and fix the problem they'd had when they broke up for the eighth time.

She left #3 to his shoulder-talking and stood up to leave.

_**Uh-oh, time's up.** _

The shoulder angel and shoulder devil said in unison as they noticed Sirren's departure and they both vanished with a "poof".

#3 turned his head to see Sirren's leaving figure and called out loud merrily: "Watch yourself when you're crossing the roads, missy!"

Sirren snorted at his immaturity and left The Six Seasons without looking back.

#3 left the table to go back to the Sacred Pillar to join #1 and #2. They both hugged him tightly, telling him how remarkable he'd been when he dealt with the Knight to make her leave and give up on Qui-Gon.

#3 thought this was the happiest moment of his entire (though it was rather short so far) life.

At least the trouble of the three clones for tonight was settled, finally.

 

 

"Master, I think I know what shall we do with them now." Obi-Wan whispered thoughtfully to Qui-Gon.

The Master and the apprentice were also hiding behind a pillar, but their targets were the three clones. They'd been observing them since they said to leave to continue their dinner.

"Do you?" Qui-Gon asked absently as he watched his three clones celebrating their victory to send Sirren away. He was relieved about that as well because he finally got rid of her once and for all.

"After this inspection, I could now determine their personalities clearly." Obi-Wan continued, "Which helped me to figure out the right way to help them continue their lives here."

"And what might that be?" Qui-Gon was still not paying attention.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes in irritation, "You're not listening."

"Mm..." Qui-Gon answered blankly as he watched his three clones.

Huffed a puff of air, Obi-Wan asked, "Are you an irresponsible asshole, Master?"

"Perhaps..."

Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan said coldly, "It's quite impressive of you to finally admit that truth, you know."

"Mm..." then Qui-Gon finally noticed the oddness in Obi-Wan's words, so he turned to look at his Padawan in puzzlement, "Truth? What truth?"

"That you're an irresponsible asshole."

"Where did you learn that foul word?" Qui-Gon frowned.

"From you." Obi-Wan said coldly, "Remember two years ago you failed to get your missed vacation back? After your battle with the Council (which you were defeated outright), you began saying _foul words_ in our quarters such as 'asshole' to release your anger into the Force."

"But I said them in Huttese!"

"What's the difference?" Obi-Wan shrugged, "I just translated them. You know Huttese is one of the major subjects of Linguistics. Like _e chu_ means ass, and _ta_ means hole, and when they're combined, _e chu ta_ becomes asshole --"

"Why in the name of the Force did you _have_ to translate them?" Qui-Gon said helplessly.

"You mean you want me to say them in Huttese?" Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow.

"No!" Qui-Gon said sternly, "I mean why did you translate them into THIS language to USE them!"

"Just out of interest, I suppose." Obi-Wan said with boldness, "You've been roaring those Huttese words for over four hours, so it was hard for _anyone_ to not be stirred up the interest to use what you were barking. And also, you never know when they will come in handy. You know, sometimes your Master or something is being impossible, and you just need some words to release your anger into the Force, as your Master always does."

"Are you saying your Master's being impossible?" Qui-Gon asked strictly as he recognized Obi-Wan's implication.

"Master," said Obi-Wan in accusation, "How could I ever DARE to do that? I'm only _implying_ my Master's being impossible."

Qui-Gon looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes, praying to the Force to give him more patience. "Padawan, as your Master, I order you to never use those words again."

"Oh..." Obi-Wan rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "So I'll just use the words you used in Ewokese three months ago when you cursed the Council for making your life miserable instead."

Qui-Gon sighed in defeat, "You won't translate them, too, will you?"

"No. Because they would be the words you forbade if they were translated."

"Good." Qui-Gon thought at least Ewokese was not a language so popular as Huttese.

"What do you say if I used them on Endor, Master? To the Ewoks?"

"Then that would be suicidal, young Padawan, and I would not mourn for the loss of your life if you insisted on doing that mindless thing."

"And what if I told the Ewoks that you were the one who taught me those?"

Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed, "This is not funny, Obi-Wan."

"And it's also not funny to not paying attention to what I was trying to say while the matter I was talking about was actually about YOUR problem." Obi-Wan said inertly, finishing the long sentence all at once.

"You were trying to say something?" Qui-Gon's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Ugh." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, annoyed, "I said I finally found a way to deal with the issue of #1, #2 and #3."

"Oh," Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes in contemplation, "I've just figured out a method myself, too."

"Allow me to speak first, Master." Said Obi-Wan, "I think the three of them could make a great team, so maybe they could run something together."

"My thoughts exactly." Qui-Gon remarked, smiling at the similarity between his Padawan's mind and his, "And I was wondering...a restaurant?"

"Why do I have a feeling that you're saying this because YOU are NOW in a restaurant?"

"Do you have a better idea yourself?" Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow.

"Well...no." Obi-Wan admitted, "But a restaurant might be too big for them to run."

"Then..." Qui-Gon thought for a moment, and his eyes shone with confidence and hope all of a sudden, smiling in content, "Padawan, I think I know **just** the right thing for my beloved clones."

"Really?" Obi-Wan asked in surprise.

"Yes." Qui-Gon smiled smugly with full self-satisfaction.

#1, #2 and #3 began to look for Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan as they were ready to go back to the Temple.

"Before we leave, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, eyes watching the three clones carefully to make sure they wouldn't hear what he was saying, "I...want to thank you for suggesting to watch the three of them from here while we were supposed to finish our dinner. I know how much that dinner means to you (since you're the only one here who's got his dish), but you still insist on helping me to solve my problem. That's...uh..." Qui-Gon tried another attempt to make tonight romantic, "very thoughtful of you, Padawan." He took a deep breath, "Thank you."

Obi-Wan looked at his Master with a light smile, face reddened faintly, "You're welcome, Master."

Qui-Gon touched Obi-Wan's face with gentleness and smiled in return, then he reached to hold his Padawan's hand in his -- they finally felt the romantic air that was meant for tonight. Qui-Gon slowly inclined his head to share a tender kiss with Obi-Wan, and when their lips touched, Obi-Wan felt his bones turn into water.

"So you Love Birds are gonna stay here to kiss or put off that private performance to go home with us and find somewhere _else_ with more privacy than this legendary restaurant?"

The pair were startled by #2's impatient voice and turned to find #1 smiling knowingly at them with hearty congratulation, #2 staring narrow-eyed at them with open impatience and #3 grinning excitedly with pure happiness.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged a smile and the Master stepped forward to his clones, "Let's go home -- it's been a long night."

 

 

On their way back to the Temple, #3 kept singing loudly to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon didn't mind his singing on the streets, but he was hoping #3 could stop after they entered the Temple.

"Can you feel the LOVE toniiiiiight!" #3 sang with full volume, "The peace the evening briiiiiiings! The world, for ONCE, in perfect harmonyyyyyy! With ALL its living things! CAN you feel the LOVE toniiiiiight! You needn't look too FAR! Stealing through the NIGHT'S uncertainties! LOVE is where THEY arrrrrrrre!"

Qui-Gon appreciated #3's little celebration for Obi-Wan and him, except he really wished #3 could stop circling them to emphasize the subjects of his song.

"Oh this is the NIGHT! It's a BEAUTIFUL niiiiiiight! And we caaaall it bella notte! Look at the skies, they have STARS in their eyyyyyyes! On this LOVELY bella notte!" #3 had now started a new song.

"Where did he learn those songs?" #1 asked, smiling at #3's merry singing and circling.

#2 sighed and answered dramatically, "From some movies of a galaxy _far_ , far away..."

"What is a bella notte?" asked #1.

"It means 'a beautiful night'." #2 said impatiently, "It's using one of the languages of that galaxy _far_ , far away, too."

"And the words 'Romeo' and "French-kiss" are also from those movies?"

"Yep."

"But when did you two watch those movies?"

"Well...it's a long story."

"And how did you find those movies anyway?"

"It's an even longer story. After #3 was created this afternoon, while we were on our way back to the quarters, we saw some posters on the hallway wall, saying there would be some intergalactic movies playing in the No. 8 auditorium hall this afternoon. So we went there and watched the movies."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"But...that doesn't sound very long..."

"Long enough for _me_."

"Side by side with your loved one!" #3 sang beside Qui-Gon's ear, deliberately pushing Qui-Gon to move closer to Obi-Wan, "You'll find enchantment here! The night will weave its magic spell, when the one you love is near!" he had moved to Obi-Wan's side and pushed him into Qui-Gon's arms suddenly, which surprised Qui-Gon and made Obi-Wan blush. "Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right, on this lovely bella notte!"

#1 and #2 applauded for #3 as he bowed exaggeratedly to them, and Qui-Gon said in amazement: "You _can_ sing without being off-key, #3."

"I can?" #3 said in puzzlement, then his face lit up in realization, "Oh, I get it! Only when I'm singing about you and sunshine, Gonny!"

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan smiled and were touched by #3's words, "And that is an honor for us." Qui-Gon said and bowed with Obi-Wan to #3 formally.

And #1 and #2's applause grew even louder with passion and they hailed for #3 enthusiastically. The passersby on the street all stopped to watch the five of them with curiosity, but somehow, though they didn't know the reason the five Jedi were so blissful, they could feel and understand the joy as well. Therefore, they joined the blithe applause with blessings.

#3 wiped a tear of joy from his eyes and said in happiness, "Oh, this is the happiest day of my entire life!"

 

 

After that night, #1, #2 and #3 opened a small ice cream shop of their own (which was named _Smoky_ , after their creator, Smokieleed) in the Temple, near the Dining Hall, with the help of Qui-Gon's money and support. Of course, Qui-Gon managed to get the Council to grant some -- actually an enormous amount of -- financial support to his clones and the Council also assigned the three of them three quarters of their own.

#1 had a talent in making ice cream so he stayed in the kitchen, and if he did stay outside to sell ice cream with #2 and #3, he'd probably give the ice cream to children for _free_. Not that #2 and #3 wouldn't give young children some free ice cream sometimes, but #1 would give them free ice cream too...frequently.

"Hey, buddy, how's your business going?" Master Wie'woo-ta asked #1 casually one day when they met in the Dining Hall.

"Just fine, I suppose..." #1 answered nervously, then he watched the kind purple Master leave with affection -- somehow, he felt he had fallen in love with that first person who had given comfort to him when he first came to this world.

After some time, #1 finally made up the nerve (with the help of Smokieleed, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, #2 and #3) to tell Wie'woo-ta his feelings. And, to his surprise and gladness, his feelings were returned. So #1 and Master Wie'woo-ta became lovers at last.

#2 and #3 sold ice cream together and #2 was still trying very hard not to be annoyed and get impatient by the customers, but he was beginning to realize that life could be so much more wonderful if he looked at things with a less intense view. #3 was cheerful as always and he got acquainted with many people fast and made a lot of friends.

"There you go, guys!" #3 gave the ice cream cones to his customers: an old female Master with a little girl and a little boy.

"Oh, thank you, son!" The Master said gratefully as she handed him the money, "The kids just wouldn't stop begging me till they get your ice cream!"

"You're welcome, Ma'am!" #3 grinned in content and said to the two children seriously, "Don't forget to brush your teeth before you sleep tonight, dudes!"

"You bet, dude!" the children answered in merry chorus.

"Uh...sir, I want to buy an ice cream cone..." a youngling said to #2 anxiously while #2 was watching #3 waving farewells to the leaving trio.

"And what flavor?" #2 arched an eyebrow at the unspecific order.

The little boy swallowed and whispered, as if afraid that others would hear, "Um...Rocket-Road..."

"What? You think it's embarrassing to like that flavor?"

"They said Rocket-Road was weird and only losers would like it." The boy looked down in frustration.

"Well, tell you what, Rocket-Road's my favorite flavor, too." #2 lied -- he barely liked ice cream.

"Really?" The boy said in amazement and admiration.

"Sure. And to celebrate that I finally met my comrade on this path," He bent down to say quietly to the boy, "I'll give that ice cream to you for free."

"You mean it?" The boy gasped in surprise.

"Of course. You know, as a present." #2 scooped a large ball of Rocket-Road and put it on a sugar cone, then he handed the ice cream cone to the little boy carefully, whispering in a low voice, "And don't tell the other two gentlemen (#2 meant #1 and #3) about this -- or they would think I've gone _soft_."

"Yes, sir!" the youngling answered happily.

"Oh, and one more thing," #2 said abruptly as the little boy was about to turn and leave, "Do I look like a loser...because I'm fond of Rocket-Road?"

"No..." the little boy shook his head thoughtfully, "You look like a great person..."

"That's because..." he crouched down to face the child, looking into the child's eyes, and said with seriousness, "You are what you choose to be."

The youngling's eyes widened with realization, and he nodded. Then he hugged #2 all of a sudden in thankfulness, smiling silently, "I will never forget that... Thank you, sir."

#2 was shocked when he was hugged by the boy, then he sighed in resignation and patted the little one's back slightly as the reluctant response.

When the boy finally let go of him and went away gleefully with reassurance and hope, #2 straightened himself and, though his tone was passive, the corner of his mouth twitched faintly as he said to the fading figure, "Good luck, kiddo."

Their ice cream business was going quite well and successful. At first, the people in the Temple were shocked by Qui-Gon Jinn's three clones but they soon got used to them and found these clones were in fact different individuals. So soon the trio settled down in the Temple smoothly without any difficulties.

Master Smokieleed Jojoba decided that he would never clone anyone again since it had been such chaos at The Six Seasons. But he was still seeing to the trio he created on a regular basis.

Knight Sirren Esta eventually understood why Qui-Gon had those unreasonable behaviors that night, and that also firmed her determination to make up with her boyfriend -- only lunatics like Qui-Gon Jinn would ever clone himself to get him out of his work for his insignificant Padawan.

Therefore, Sirren's boyfriend visited the ice cream shop with Sirren one day to thank #1, #2 and #3 for giving them the chance to return to each other.

And about Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, their lives had finally got back to normal as they used to be and the pair often visited Steve, Lanny and J.T. (short for Junior-Tiger) -- which were now the names of #1, #2 and #3 (#3 was moved to tears again when #1 and #2 chose to adopt the names #3 called them). The five of them were like a family.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise!" Qui-Gon smiled as he ushered his three clones into the quarters, "I thought Obi-Wan and I were going to your place tonight."

"Uh..." Steve said nervously, "We decided that it's time for us to visit you and Obi-Wan in return after all this time, and..." he looked around with a appreciative smile, "It's really great to see the place we used to live when we were just created again..."

"Yeah, I still remember that barking-battle you two fought in your bedroom on the night I first came here." Lanny said smilingly, "You haven't fought a battle _that_ heartbreaking again since we moved out months ago, right, Original?"

"You wish." Qui-Gon sighed, shaking his head in fake despair. Truth be told, he and Obi-Wan had been more intimate than before, but he didn't want others to know too much about their personal lives.

"Gonny!" J.T. rushed to give Qui-Gon a mighty bear hug, "Haven't seen you for millennia!"

"Yeah, three full days..." Qui-Gon hugged him back with a blithe smile, murmuring.

Steve and Lanny exchanged a small smile as they watched J.T. and their original.

"By the way, where's sunshine?" J.T. released him and hopped excitedly. Then he rushed to give the Padawan that has just stepped out of the bathroom an equally mighty bear hug, "I miss you so much, sunshine!"

"I miss you, too, J.T." Obi-Wan returned the hug heartily.

"Hey," J.T. let go of Obi-Wan and put his hand on the Padawan's head, then he yelled excitedly, "You're getting taller!"

"Actually, it's about the same height..." Obi-Wan said with a rueful sigh.

"I've seen someone much shorter than you at your age, kid." Lanny shrugged, "So maybe you should be pleased with your present height." Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully at Lanny's words, rubbing his chin.

"Don't worry, Obi-Wan," Steve patted the younger man's shoulder in comfort, "You're not that short amongst the Jedi..."

Obi-Wan smiled at Steve thankfully, and then he looked around at the four men with a hint of a grin, "But I sure am the dwarf in _this_ quarters..."

The five of them all laughed, then Qui-Gon kissed his Obi-Wan affectionately on the forehead before he escorted all of them to sit down in the living room.

So in the end, Steve, Lanny and J.T. owned an ice cream shop and ran it with success and benediction from the Council. But Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had something even better -- a family.

And one thing was absolutely certain -- life, had never been sweeter.

The End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The songs used are "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" from "The Lion King" and "Bella Notte" from "Lady and the Tramp". The ending sentences are in fact borrowed from "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" (2005).


End file.
